Goddess
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is a Goddess and married to Jasper who is a Greek God. What will happen when the Cullen's leave and they meet again this time Bella and Jasper are different will they be able to handle it? And how will the Pack handle seeing their lost member the only female that had been in the Pack again…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is a Goddess and married to Jasper who is a Greek God. What will happen when the Cullen's leave and they meet again this time Bella and Jasper are different will they be able to handle it? And how will the Pack handle seeing their lost member the only female that had been in the Pack again…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

The Cullen's have left me! Oh well it was an experiment anyway and it was time I saw Jasper again my wonderful husband. I should explain. I am not Isabella Swan. Isabella Swan never existed. I made it up. I am actually Ashieldr Goddess of Life, Memory, Destinies, Powers, Earth and Immortality. I am one of the big four.

As soon as the idiot left, I have other names for him but that is the nicest, I walked back to Charlie's. I walk in to find him waiting for me.

"My Lady are you alright?" Charlie asks

Charlie is a son of Athena. He was the perfect person for me to stay with.

"Fine Charlie but it is time I return to Mount Olympus and resume my duties. You have been great Charlie. Your mother is proud of you", I say smiling

"Thanks. You can stay anytime you want. Do you mind me asking if your going back to your Lord Husband?" Charlie asks

"If he is there. I think our time with the Cullen's was unsuccessful. They still have much to learn about humanity. The La Push pack could too all but Leah who I am going to talk to before going to Olympus her destiny lies in Olympus. Now take care of yourself Charlie", I say kissing his cheek

"Goodbye for now my Lady", Charlie says smiling

"Be safe", I say teleporting Leah's house

I knock on the door and a surprised Leah answers.

"What do you want Swan?" Leah asks

"I am here about you destiny. Your imprint is where I am going and so is your destiny", I say

"Your from here", Leah says

"Come with me and it all will be explained. You want to imprint right?" I ask

"Yes", Leah says

"Get over Sam and get away from him yes?" I ask

"Yes, yes why?" Leah asks

"I can offer you that. With me you will find you imprint and your destiny. You WILL be whole again. But I leave now so you must decide whether to follow or not. But let me tell you your destiny is NOT with the pack", I say with certainty

Leah looks into my eyes and sees I am telling the truth. But the question was could she really leave this life behind? Destinies where changing rapidly. Leah's was now at its crossroad.

"When do we leave?" Leah asks having made her decision

I smile, "Now. Leah hold my hand and we will be going to a place where your destiny is waiting"

Leah takes my hand and I teleport us to Olympus. Leah gasps at Olympus.

"Where are we?" Leah asks

"Olympus home of the gods. I myself are a goddess. You will learn which one soon. Come my family is waiting", I say leading her through the streets of Olympus

Looks like someone really rebuilt Olympus. I head to the throne room with Leah. The doors open and my brother Zeus was waiting for me with the rest of the council. Leah's eyes widen at the 20ft ceiling and the height of my family compared to her.

"Brother", I say smiling

"Sister welcome back. Do you come to take back your spot?" Zeus asks

"I do. I Ashieldr take back my duties as Goddess of Life, Memory, Destinies, Powers, Earth and Immortality", I say

A light glows filling me with power. My full powers are back as strong as ever. Leah was looking at me with wide eyes. I smile a comforting smile before growing to my true height and take a seat next to my brothers.

"Who did you bring with you?" Hermes asks

"A maiden", Artemis says smiling

"This maiden is not destined to join you in the hunt Artemis my niece", I say smiling

Suddenly we all here a gasp and we look to see Apollo and Leah staring at each other. I smile. Leah's destiny was sealed now. I can welcome her as my nephew's wife.

"Wait", I say before anyone comments

The Fates come into the throne room.

"You do us the honour of coming here how can we help you?" Zeus asks the Fates

"There is a new Goddess here today…"

"Leah Clearwater step forward so we may carry out Lord Chaos will"

Leah looks at me uncertain and I smile and nod. Leah steps towards the Fates. And a glowing light surrounds her. I added the power to still shift into her wolf form. I see the Fates smile at me. The Fates and I have many duties we do together. This is one. They can give someone godhood but I could give them some of what they will be known for in the future. The glowing light disappears from Leah leaving her with a soft glow.

"All hail Leah Clearwater, Goddess of the Night Sky, Stars, Constellations and Perseverance"

"And minor Patron Goddess of the shape-shifters", I finish smiling at the shocked looks I was getting

The Fates disappear and everyone goes wild.

"SHUT UP. Poor Leah is confused enough", I shout

"You knew this was going to happen?" Zeus says eyes stormy

"Don't give me that look little brother. I am the Goddess of Destinies. Do I need to say more?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"I am the Patron Goddess of the Shape-Shifters", Hera says

"Yes sister dear you are but now Leah is helping you. She is one of your blessed. I am sure you felt it the minute we walked in!" I say

"Who will train her?" Aphrodite asks

"I will", Apollo jumps at the chance

"Apollo and I will. We shall go to my temple/palace to explain some things", I say getting off my throne and growing smaller

"It is never boring with you around Ashieldr", Poseidon says

I roll my eyes, "I have seen the things you and our two brothers do and you say I cause trouble"

I put a hand on Leah's shoulder as Apollo shrinking down to join us.

"Sister when is your husband coming back?" Hades asks

I grin, "Soon enough"

I lead Leah and Apollo out of the throne room and towards my temple and palace. Leah looked around in amazement at the design. It was earthly colours for the marble making the temple. A statue of myself stood out front. The temple shimmered as we entered it.

"Welcome to my temple/palace. I believe we have things to discuss", I say snapping my fingers and tea appears

I help Leah sit down she was still in shock after finding her imprint and becoming a Goddess all within an hour of leaving home. At least she didn't have to grow up in Kronos stomach. Now that is a bad memory I LOVE to forget.

I see Apollo is worried by Leah's silence. I wave him to sit down. It was time to explain some things…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Leave a review and let me know what God Jasper should be**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE MAY EVERYONE HAVE A GOOD 2017!**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait a hacker got into my computer and I lost everything. I have just started rebuilding the files. So please bare with me. Thanks for the support**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

"Leah I know this is a shock to you. Drink some tea", I say handing Leah a strong cup of the Gods tea.

"Who were they?" Leah asks

"The Fates. You are lucky to become a Goddess. We normally don't have any new ones", I say taking a sip of my tea

"What does it mean to be a Goddess?" Leah asks

"We are responsible for our duties. Mine is Life, Memory, Destines, Powers, Earth and Immortality", I reply

"So you're the God of the son Apollo?" Leah asks

"Among other things yes", Apollo replies

"Do you have a husband?" Leah asks me

"Yes his name is Jaspic or Jasper Cullen. God of Strategy, Emotions, Illusions, Pain, Time, Electricity, and Sorcery. We have an open marriage", I state

"What do you mean by open marriage?" Leah asks

"Jaspic and I sleep with others. But we do not love them. At the end of the day we love each other more and we come home to the other. Immortal love compares nothing to silly Mortal love", I reply

"I haven't got a wife. But I do have lovers. But I will give them all up for you", Apollo says passionately

"I think I can handle an open marriage. But can I think on it. My ex-boyfriend really hurt me", Leah replies

"Leah we have all the time in the world. We ARE immortal", I say with a chuckle

"Who are your parents Apollo?" Leah asks

"Zeus and Leto. I am a twin to Artemis. I am her older brother", Apollo says with a grin

"Actually he is the younger twin I saw when Artemis and Apollo would be born", I reply smiling at the scowl on Apollo's face

"Who our your parents?" Leah asks me

"The titans Kronos and Rhea", I say softly

"Didn't he eat his children?" Leah asks

"Yes I grow up in his stomach to my little brother rescued me and my siblings", I reply

"What is the order of your siblings?" Leah asks curiously

"I am first, then Hestia, Demeter, Jaspic, Hera, Hades, Poseidon and lastly Zeus. We are all Kronos and Rhea's children. Ares is the son of Zeus and Hera. Athena is the daughter of Zeus and Metis. Artemis and Apollo are twins of Zeus and Leto, Artemis is older than Apollo and delivered her brother. Hephaestus is the son of Zeus and Hera. Hermes is the son of Zeus and Maia. Dionysus is the son of Zeus and Semele", I explain

"Do you have children Apollo?" Leah asks my nephew

"Yes I have 13 children. 10 boys and 3 girls", Apollo admits

"There is competition on who has the most children", I say calmly

"How many children do you have?" Leah asks me

"17. 9 girls and 8 boys. My husband Jaspic has 21, 11 boys and 10 girls", I reply

"Do you treat them any differently?" Leah asks me

"No. Unlike my siblings I love my children and my husbands. Same with my husband", I reply honestly

"So Jasper Cullen is actually a god?" Leah asks checking to make sure she had the correct information

"Yes he is", I reply

"Why is he with that Alice then?" Leah asks

"Keeping an eye on them. Some of them are demigods. Jaspic wanted to sus them out. But he hasn't been faithful to Alice. He is not in love with her. We don't fall in love with mortals", I reply

"Who are the Cullen's parents?" Leah asks

"Alice and Edward are my children I hate to say", Apollo says with shame on his face

"Alice can see the future because she takes after Apollo. Edward is a great musician because he is a son of Apollo", I add

"But Alice's seer vision is not as actuate as mine. Mine is better", Apollo says

"What about the others?" Leah asks

"Emmett is a son of Hermes, Rosalie is a daughter of Aphrodite, Esme is a daughter of Demeter and Carlisle is my son as is Eleazar from the Denali Coven", I reply

"Where do Demigods go?" Leah asks

"They got to Camp Half-Blood that is the Greek Camp. Camp Jupitar is the Roman camp and of cause Artemis's Hunters camp", I reply

"What is the difference between Greek and Roman? Aren't they the same?" Leah asks

"They are different. In our Roman form we are more disciplined, militaristic, warlike and more united", Apollo replies

"We have different names too", I say taking another sip of my tea

"What are the names? I am sorry I don't know but the Quileute school didn't teach this", Leah replies

"Zeus is Jupitar, Hera is Juno, Poseidon is Neptune, Demeter is Ceres, Hades is Pluto, Hestia is Vesta, Ares is Mars, Athena is Minerva, Artemis is Diana, Aphrodite is Venus, Hermes is Mercury, Dionysus is Bacchus and I am Livia in my Roman Form and Jaspic is Jazin", I reply

"What about you Apollo?" Leah asks

"I have the same name in both forms. I am just that cool", Apollo says grinning

I roll my eyes, "Be warned Leah. Apollo is a player hopefully he will calm down"

"I _might_ calm down dear Auntie. Now can I show Leah my temple?" Apollo asks

"Can I stay here for now. I just need to process everything", Leah says

Apollo I see is disappointed but he understood.

"I will see you later?" Apollo asks

"Yes", Leah says with a smile

"Then to tomorrow. Love you my soul mate and my Auntie", Apollo says with a wink at both of us

I roll my eyes as he walks out.

"So what do I have to do about being a Goddess? And maybe you can help me accept Apollo", Leah asks me shyly

"Well it is quite simple…", I start to explain the roles of a Goddess

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
